Justin Macleod
Justin Jonathan Macleod was a Human Starfleet officer. Under the command of Captain Wesley Crusher, his best friend, he served aboard the USS Victory-D and the USS Victory-E. In 2379, Macleod transferred to the Starbase after he married longtime girlfriend, Lauren Johansson. Justin was a Canadian-born shy, "good boy" with good moral values. He was teased for his goody-goody image by his ex-girlfriend, Kaycee Horton. Early Life Growing up in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Justin grew up with a widowed mother and three sisters, which is the reason Macleod has always been the girly-boy due to not having a father figure in his life. Justin attended Toronto High School where he excelled in school, but shy towards other students. After high school graduation, Justin gets accepted to Starfleet Academy, much to his mother's dismay, who wanted to attend Toronto University like his older sisters. Aboard the USS Victory The Victory-D Later that year, Macleod was returning from a wedding in Toronto when his shuttle suffered a sudden instrument malfunction and subsequently crashed on Vagra II. There, a lonely but sadistic entity that referred to itself as Armus held Justin prisoner by surrounding her shuttle with a force field and prevented his crewmates from rescuing him, even going so far as to kill Lieutenant Bryant. Macleod and her shuttle pilot, Lieutenant Ben Prieto, were eventually rescued after Lillian Crusher and Connie Porter discovered that the field weakened when Armus was provoked. After being rescued, Justin attended Sharise Bryant's memorial service. He was seen sheading tears for the fallen shipmate. (TNG: "Skin of Evil") In early 2365, Macleod reunited with a snobby ex-girlfriend, Kaycee Horton, who became the ship's newest CMO after Michael Donaldson leaves to head of Starfleet Medical. He also meets Australian-born Lauren Johansson, Kaycee's best friend, who was the new ship's counselor. Despite resuming a relationship with Horton, Macleod had a little crush on Johansson. In Silicon Avatar, Justin says his very first profanity when his good friend, S.E.G.A. tells him about what Doctor Marr said to her. Justin's response was "What a Bitch!" Medical Record While exploring Surata IV in 2365, Macleod was stuck by the thorn of a native plant. The thorn contained an organism which began to attack Macleod's central nervous system, and caused him to fall into a coma. Lt. Cmdr. Kaycee Horton was able to stimulate certain memory centers in Justin's brain. The emotional response provided resistance to the organism, which was suppressed. (TNG: "Shades of Gray") Battle with Shinzon Justin Macleod's last mission aboard the Victory-E was during its encounter with Praetor Shinzon in 2379. Although Justin was eager to begin his life aboard Starbase with his new wife, Commander Johansson, he realized how important it was to stop Shinzon and was willing to sacrifice anything in order to prevent him from using his thalaron radiation weapon on Earth. The Scimitar fought and weakened the Victory in the Battle of the Bassen Rift, sending several boarding parties to the ship. Justin, Alexandra Laren, and Connie Porter took a security detail to fight off the invading Remans. The Viceroy entered the Jefferies tubes in an attempt to reach the bridge and kidnap Captain Crusher. Macleod followed and they fought hand-to-hand, with Macleod eventually killing the Viceroy by knocking him down an Enterprise maintenance shaft. Personal Relationships Family *Carolyn Macleod - Mother *Hannah Macleod - Older Sister *Lana Macleod - Older Sister *Lyndsay Macleod - Younger Sister Friends Lillian Crusher In early 2405, 14-year-old Lillian Crusher was reluctantly preparing to leave the Enterprise and join his mother, who had departed to become head of Starfleet Medical. When he was staring out of the windows of the Mess Hall, Justin approached him, asking him whether he wanted anything to drink. As they talked, Justin asked him three more times during their conversation, and when Wesley pointed that out, she replied it was what she was expected to do, asking if he didn't always do what was expected of him? He replied he tried to, because sometimes you have to consider others more than yourself. Justin responded that the question was to know when to consider yourself more than others and to give yourself permission to be selfish. Their conversation made Wesley decide to stay on board the Enterprise after all. (TNG: "The Child")